A Journey Back Home
by Elephantom66
Summary: When Flash, Samuel and Racket were having a fine life, until suddenly they are put into another un and have to work together so they can get back to their homes? (Samuel and Racket belong to LucyTheCat, Flash is my OC)
1. Scary Times

It's a wonderful day. We find 2 hedgehogs running around. It was late afternoon. They stopped on top of a hill. Sonic was standing on the hill. He wanted for his son, Flash to follow him. They both loved running so much.

"Dad...I wanna be as fast as you." Flash said reaching his dad.

"Don't worry son. You will be. Now let's go home."

"I wanna stay outside though."

"I know. But bad things happened at night."

"Like what."

"Let's just say, your mother and I could never live with ourselves."

Sonic picked up Flash and carried him the way home. They reached their house. It was two story house. Nothing fancy. Sonic opened the door, and he could smell dinner cooking.

"Hey Amy. We're home."

"Mom! I almost caught up with dad today." Flash said running over to Amy.

"That's great sweet heart. Now, go take a shower before dinner."

Flash ran upstairs. Sonic went over to Amy, who was cooking dinner. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"When's dinner?" He asked.

"Geez, I thought this was going to be a romantic moment."

Sonic kissed her neck, and Amy smiled.

"You smell...Go take a shower, Sonic." Amy said holding her nose.

"Geez, I thought you loved me." Sonic said walking away slowly.

"I'll love you when you go take a shower."

Sonic laughed and went to take a shower.

* * *

In another world, 2 people were playing outside. Racket and his father were playing outside. They were playing a friendly game of baseball. Well, they mostly threw it around not using the bat.

"Come on dad! Throw it harder!" Racket said.

"Alright. Here it comes."

He threw the ball, and off it went. Racket began to run after it. He jumped in the air and caught it with one hand! He got on the ground and raised the ball in the air.

"Good job son."

"Thanks. I'm glad we got to see Samuel too."

"Me too. Come one, let's go eat dinner."

They went inside. They both smelled since they were playing outside. Running around and sweat a lot. They began to eat dinner as a family. Soon, Racket went to take a shower.

It was night time now. There was no one outside at all. His house was locked up once it became dark outside.

"Dad...Why can't we go outside at night?"

"It's not save out there."

"Why? What happens?"

"Bad things... You can never go outside once it's dark."

Racket signed and went up to his room. He crawled into bed, and went to sleep. His parents went to check on him. They shut the door, and Racket opened his eyes once he knew his parents where fast asleep. He opened his bedroom door, and went downstairs.

"The darkness can't be that bad."

Racket opened the front door and walked out. He closed the door, and walked to the street. He looked left and then right. There was nothing bad out there. He turned around, and bumped into something. He looked up, and saw a black figure.

"AHH!"

* * *

Back with the hedgehogs. They were fast asleep. Flash however, was still awake. He opened his bedroom door and walked into his parents room. They were fast asleep. He smiled, and he went downstairs. He was standing in front of the front door.

"Night time can't be that scary." He said opening the front door.

He walked outside, and shut the door. He ran into the streets. There was nothing to be seen. He shrugged and turned around walking back to his house. Then, Flash felt something grab his shoulder. He turned around, and scream in fear.


	2. A New World

It was dark and cold outside. There were some lights, but only lighting a trail.

Flash was laying on the ground. He opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and shook his head. He didn't know where he was. He was on a hill.

"Wh...What...Where I am?" Flash asked himself.

"I asked that same question." Said a voice.

Flash stood up and looked around him. He didn't see anything, expect a tree.

"Who said that?" Flash asked.

"Me..."

Flash saw something come out of the tree. The figure came out of the shadow and smiled at Flash.

"I'm Racket...And you are?"

"I'm Flash. Where are we?"

"I don't know...But I know we're not home."

Suddenly Flash and Racket bother heard a noise. Racket went back up in the tree, and Flash just stood there.

"Geez, you're really brave." Racket said.

"Thanks! So, should we look around?"

"Like an adventure?"

Flash gave him a thumbs up, and they began to walk around. They talked and began to get to know each other.

They saw a fence, and saw big puddle of water. They jumped over the fence, and looked at the water.

"Hey wait...I think I know where were are!" Flash said snapping his fingers.

"Really!? Where?"

"My dad calls this place Earth...Or Chris's World."

"My parents tell me about this place too. They save it's weird."

"I bet...By the way, don't drink the water."

When Flash said that, Racket was already drinking the pool water. He spit it out, and Flash began to laugh. Then, they heard another noise. They jumped the fence, and ran closer to the noise. They stopped and saw a small figure crawling around.

"What the heck is that? A snake?" Flash said pointing.

Racket went closer to the object. The figure went in a bush, and Flash followed Racket. Racket kicked the bush, and figure jumped on Racket, but he didn't scream.

"Hey! It's Samuel!" Racket said hugging him.

"Who's that?"

"He's on my a friends...Even though he's a baby."

"How did a baby get here?" Flash asked.

"I don't know...But I do know we have to get home soon."

They walked in the streets, talking. They needed to get back home soon.

"I wonder what our parents are thinking right now." Racket said.

"Yea."

Suddenly, they began to hear wolves. Flash knew about wolves. They kill anything! Racket and Samuel followed Flash. They went up in a tree, and rested for the night.

"During the day, we can see better." Racket said.

"Yea. Maybe we could go find Chris."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"My dad has a picture of him, but I bet he grew up. It's been like 8 years."

"Alright...Well, we can go find food and Chris."

Flash smiled, and they all went to sleep, thinking about their parents.


	3. Finding A Way Home

**Remember, LucyTheCat helped me with this story! Enjoy this chapter**

It's morning time. The sun was out and it was really hot. Samuel woke up, and he crawled on Racket. He woke up, and almost pushed Samuel off the tree.

"Sorry Samuel."

"It's fine...Should we wake Flash up?"

"Yea."

Racket reached over and tapped Flash. He woke up, and smiled. But his smiled went away.

"What's wrong?" Samuel asked.

"I forgot we were here." Flash said standing up.

"Let's go find your buddy Chris." Racket said.

They jumped down from the tree and began to walk around. They saw tons of cars going past them. They saw people in less clothing, and water everywhere. It must be summer time in Earth. Flash, Racket, and Samuel had to stay hidden at some points, but not often.

"I need some food." Racket said.

"Me too." Samuel said.

"Me three." Flash said. "Come on. My dad and Chris would go into some store."

Flash looked around for the place. They walked into a parking lot. The building was grey, and it had opened doors. People were walking in and out of it every second! They ran through the parking lot. They stopped every so often behind cars. Some cars pulled out in front of them, making them scream and run out in the open.

"Shouldn't we get clothes like those people?" Samuel asked.

"That's good idea." Flash said.

"Hey look, I found some used clothes in this metal box!" Racket said climbing inside.

Flash picked up Samuel and they walked toward the metal box. But then, before Flash and Samuel could reach him, the metal doors shut! Samuel saw a shadow where him and Flash were standing. Something was about to fall on them.

"Flash look out!" Samuel yelled.

Flash looked up, and gasped. He jumped out of the way, still holding Samuel. Black smoke got in Flash and Samuel face, and they began to cough. They stood up, and looked around. The metal box was starting to move slowly.

"What's that thing that ate Racket!?" Samuel cried.

"It's for trash, people take it to the dump, and the trash is burned." Flash explain.

"We have to get him out."

Flash nodded.

"Hold onto my back."

Samuel grabbed Flash's back, and he began to run. The metal box (truck) began to move faster and faster. Flash tried to keep up with it, but he couldn't.

"_Just think it's dad that I have to catch up with." _Flash though.

But soon, the metal box was faster and Flash. He stopped running, as they knew they couldn't catch up with it. They went on the side of the rode.

"Do you know where the dump is?" Samuel asked.

"Sadly, I don't...We'll just have to ask people."

"What if they hurt us?"

"My dad people loved him when he went here. I bet if I tell that I'm his son, they will help us."

"I hope you're right."


	4. Some Help

**Racket's POV**

I was scared for my life now! I was screaming, and trying to get out. I must be in a trash car or something. I saw black bags everywhere, and it smelled awful! I could have thrown up all over the place. It was so dark in there too!

"Alright, last one!" Yelled a voice.

The metal box stopped moving, and the doors opened up. The sunlight was so bright I couldn't see a thing! I waved my arms in front of my body as I moved out. I fell out, and ran away. I looked back, and I was right! It was a trash company, but boy...I smelled so bad!

I walked the streets. I smelled bad, I was tired and weak, and I didn't have Flash or Samuel. I wonder if they are still looking for me. The bad thing is...I didn't know where I was.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asked a voice.

I looked behind me, and I saw a little girl. She was wearing all pink, and had candy in her hand. She smiled at me, knowing I was scared of her.

"My name is Racket."

"I'm Emma. You seem lost."

"I am...I'm from a different world, and I need to find this guy named Chris."

"I have a friend who's dad's name is Chris, but I don't know."

"Could you take me to him."

"Sure, but you gotta come to my house first."

"Deal."

The girl picked me up, and we walked to her house. We went in the back door, so her parents couldn't find me. She shut her bedroom door, and turned around and looked at me. Her room was pink, just like her outfit. Geez, she better not dye her hair pink.

"So, Emma...Where's Chris." I asked.

"I don't know. My friend Brandon is Chris's son."

"And...?"

"And I have to talk to Brandon."

"Oh...Ok."

"Just so you know Racket, you smell really bad. You can use my shower."

"Thanks...But I have no idea how to work an Earth shower."

That got Emma thinking. She turned on the shower, and I jumped in. She shut the bathroom door, and then I heard her talking. It sounded like she was talking to herself. I hope she's not crazy...That's the last thing I needed.

I got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom door. She smiled at me, and she had a phone in her hand. She sat on her bed, and I looked at her.

"How was your shower?" Emma asked me.

"Good. Thanks again. It was really nice."

"You're cute! I like you."

"Um thanks. I like you too."

We started to talk. I learned a lot more about Emma, and she learned a lot more about me. I told her about my family and the world I live it. She drew pictures and took notes as I talked. I felt so proud to talk to her about my world and all the things I did for fun. A lot of our habits where different, but they were cool.

"So, that's mostly it about me." I said with a smile.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Back with Flash and Samuel. They were walking around every street. They had gotten food too while they were looking. Samuel was so worried that Racket was dead. But Flash wouldn't let that happen.

"Maybe if we find Chris, we can find Racket." Samuel said riding on Flash's back.

"Yea. My dad said he was saving Chris a lot when he was here."

"What did people call your dad again?" Samuel asked.

"The Blue Blur, the fastest thing alive, but mostly just Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Did you say Sonic the Hedgehog?" Asked a voice.

Flash and Samuel looked around. They bumped into something, Flash and Samuel looked up and saw a boy. He had ice cream in her hand, and he was wearing all blue.

"Yea. Sonic the Hedgehog." Flash said.

"I love him! I wish I could meet him!" Yelled the boy.

"What's your name?" Samuel asked the boy.

"Brandon. Are you two lost or something?" Brandon asked.

"Yea...We were trying to find our friend Racket."

"Come with me. I like helping people...Just like Sonic!" Brandon said posing.

Flash and Samuel followed Brandon. He lived in a big house. He was really rich too. He had a butler, and everything! Brandon made sure no on saw Flash or Samuel. They got more food to eat, and they went upstairs into Brandon's room.

"So, what's your names?" Brandon asked.

"My name is Flash." Flash said.

"I'm Samuel." Samuel said.

"Cool, so how did you guys become lost?" Brandon asked drinking a soda.

"We're both from different worlds. But my dad was here and he met this boy name Chris." Flash explained.

"What's your dad's name?" Brandon asked.

"My dad is Sonic the Hedgehog."

Brandon spit out his soda. His eyes got all big, and he started to jump on his bed. Brandon got out a pen and paper and gave it to Flash.

"Can you write your name on this?" Brandon asked.

"Sure." Flash said writing his name.

Samuel looked around Brandon's room. It was just filled with Sonic stuff. They all started to talk and get to know each other. Brandon picked up a phone, and called someone

"Hey Emma...You have to come to my house." Brandon said.

Flash and Samuel looked at each other. They shrugged and looked back at Brandon.

"Ok. See you in a few."

Brandon hung up the phone. He turned around facing Flash and Samuel, he had a big smile on his face.

"What's with the face?" Samuel asked.

"I'm guessing that Emma girl is coming over." Flash guessed.

"Yep! And you said you were looking for someone named Racket, right?" Brandon asked.

"Yep!" Flash and Samuel said together.


	5. On His Way

**Chris is a real Sonic character. Chris is in "Sonic X" the tv show. Emma and Brandon aren't.**

Emma starts to pack her things. Racket didn't know why. Emma put her backpack on, and she held out her hand to Racket.

"Come on. I can take you to my friend Brandon." She said.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Racket asked grabbing her hand.

"No. He's my best friend."

Emma and Racket left the house. She told her parents where she was going. She got on her bike. There was a basket in front of the bike, and Racket rode in there.

"How long till we get there?" Racket asked feeling the wind in his face.

"Not long. He lived in a big house."

"I'm guessing he's rich."

"Yea...He is.

Emma and Racket talked until they got to Brandon's house. Emma held Racket as her stuff animal. She opened the front door, and called out for Brandon. Emma was always welcome at Brandon's house.

"Emma! What took you so long!?" Brandon said running downstairs.

"Sorry, my parents kept asking questions."

"Come on. We can go in my room."

"Wait. This is Racket." Emma said pointing to Racket.

"I'm Brandon. I think I found your friends." Brandon said with a smile.

Racket smiled, they all went upstairs. Flash and Samuel were sitting on the bedroom floor, talking. Then, they heard voices, and they stopped talking. Racket walked through the door and smiled at them. Flash and Samuel got up and hugged him.

"We're glad your safe!" Flash said letting go.

"What was the dump like?" Samuel asked.

"I didn't go to the dump. I got out before that." Racket said.

"See. You're really brave." Flash said hitting Racket's arm.

Racket smiled and looked down. Emma shut the door, and sat next to Brandon. Everyone stared at each other.

"So, is your dad really Sonic the Hedgehog?" Emma asked Flash.

"Yep!"

"Wow. That's so cool!" Emma said.

"I know. My dad told stories to me about him and Sonic." Brandon said.

"Wait, who's your dad again?" Samuel asked.

"Chris. He can get you home."

Racket, Samuel, and Flash all clapped their hands and hugged each other.

"But..." Brandon began.

"Awww! There's always a but!" Samuel said crossing his arms.

"But he's not in the same state as we are."

"Where is he?" Racket asked.

"He's in Florida to help get to first time machine going." Brandon said.

"Can't you call him?" Flash asked.

"I'll try."

"Maybe I can talk to him. I can tell him that I'm Sonic's son." Flash said.

"That's a good idea." Emma said grabbing the phone.

Brandon called his dad, and gave the phone to Flash. Then, someone was on the other line.

"Hello, Brandon. What is it?" Said a voice on the other line.

"Hi. Is this Chris?" Flash said looking at Brandon.

"Yea. Who is this?"

"I'm Flash. I'm Sonic's son."

There was a pause for a second. Flash hung up the phone and gave it to Brandon.

"Well?" Everyone asked looking at Flash.

"He said he'll be home right away!" Flash said with a smile.


	6. One Down

It's the next day. Emma stayed over at Brandon's house. Flash, Racket, and Samuel stayed with them. It was morning now. Brandon and Emma went to get breakfast. They brought breakfast up to their 3 friends. Brandon shut his door and looked over at Flash.

"I thought you said my dad was coming." He said.

"That's what he told me."

"Now we're never going home!" Samuel said.

"Just calm down. I bet he'll be here soon." Emma said.

Everyone didn't say anything. Then, the front door opened. Brandon went to go see who it was. Emma was right...It was Chris! Brandon ran down the stairs and jumped into his father's arms.

"Dad! You're home!" Brandon cried.

"I came as soon you called." Chris said.

Emma, Flash, Racket, and Samuel came downstairs. Chris let Brandon go, and he waved at Emma. She waved back and he looked around. He saw Flash, Racket, and Samuel. He walked over to them.

"You must be Flash, Racket, and Samuel." Chris said.

"Yep!" They all said together.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Chris said as they all sat on a couch.

"This weird black hole got me." Racket said.

"Me too." Samuel said.

"It mostly the same...But my dad said it only happens at night." Flash said.

"I remember your dad...Sonic...He was my best friend." Chris said.

"He still talks about you...He tells me story about you guys." Flash said.

Chris smiled at Flash. They all went into the basement, were Chris turned on the lights. Everyone gasped at what they saw. On the wall was portal. (Like the one in Danny Phantom! Yea!). Chris turned around and gave them each a pen and paper.

"What's this." Samuel asked.

"Write your names on it." Chris said.

They all wrote their names on the paper. Chris took it from them, and put into something. He put the papers in one at a time. He did Samuel first.

"What's going on now?" Emma asked.

"You'll see." Chris said.

Chris turned on the portal, and they all waited for something to happen. Then, the portal began to light up. It was a blue light, and then it turned to purple. It showed where Samuel lived.

"Is this where you live?" Brandon asked.

"Why yes! How did you do that!?" Samuel asked.

"When you wrote your names, I can track what world you are from." Chris said with a smile.

"Really? Just from our hand writing?" Racket asked.

"Now's that what I call cool!" Flash said.

Everyone hugged Samuel. He jumped into the portal and was gone. They portal shut off, and Samuel was home again.


	7. Two Down

**Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with school, driving, tests, and yea...Enjoy this chapter!**

Chris, Brandon, Emma, Flash, and Racket stood in the basement. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened. Chris made a portal that can send any type of creature to any world! Samuel went first, and he was home. The good thing is that nothing bad happened, since Chris was so smart.

"Who's next?" Chris asked.

Flash and Racket looked at each other. They both stared at the portal and back at each other.

"I'll go." Racket said raising his hand up.

Chris smiled. Racket gave Chris his paper with his name on it. Everyone thought it was cool that just by their hand writing Chris could find their world. Racket was happy that he was going to see his parents again. He thought they would be mad at him for going outside, but glad that he was back home.

"You ready?" Emma asked Racket.

"I guess. I'm gonna miss you guys." Racket said hugging Emma.

"Group hug!" Flash said running over to them.

Everyone hugged Racket. Soon, the portal began to glow. It showed a picture of a house with the green grass and everything so pretty looking! (yes, I went there).

"Bye everyone! We should do this again some time!" Racket said with a wave.

Everyone waved back at Racket. He jumped in the portal and the portal shut down. He must have made it home.

"You ready Flash?" Brandon asked.

"Yea. I can tell my dad about Chris and you guys." Flash said.

Brandon smiled, and hugged him. Emma hugged Flash not wanting him to leave. Next was Chris. They hugged each other for a while until letting go.

"Tell your dad I said hi." Chris said.

"Don't worry, I will!" Flash said with a thumbs up.

Chris knew that Sonic always did to him. Flash's name went into the portal, and it began to glow. Flash smiled at the sight he saw in the portal. He could see his parents in front of the house.

He turned back, and waved at his new friends. He jumped in the portal and was gone in a flash.

"Dad, do you think they will come back?" Brandon asked.

"Yea. You know how kids are." Chris said.

"I hope they come back." Emma said.

Chris shut down the portal. The papers fell out of the portal. He picked them up and smiled at them. He put them in a save spot, and everyone went upstairs. Chris shut the basement door, and locked the door.


End file.
